


Half-Blood Losers

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - IT (King) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/F, F/M, Greek gods, Half-bloods, M/M, Reddie, Slow Burn, Stanlon - Freeform, The Losers Club, benverly - Freeform, but knowing me they will come fast, no established relationships yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: “We have a situation.” Audra's head tilted toward Georgie and Bill.“Ah yes, mysterious hot guy and celestial bronze knife-wielding little kid. Excellent technique, by the way, kiddo.”“Richie!” Eddie smacked him for the second time that day. “This is serious! They shouldn’t be able to see us through the mist!”“No!” Georgie shouted. “You shouldn’t be able to see us! I was born to protect Billy from you people!”“Who are you p-people?” Bill asked.They exchanged looks seeming to try and decide who should break the news to him. Bill did not expect the person to answer to be the youngest beside him.“They are demi-gods, Billy, or half-bloods.” Georgie met Bill’s horrified stare. “And so are we.”Also...The Percy Jackson AU nobody asked for but I wanted.





	1. I. Bill

**I**

**Bill**

Today was not going the way Bill had planned.  
  
Him and his brother, Georgie, were supposed to spend a nice relaxing day at their favorite spot in Central Park. It was the first nice day of Spring and they planned to take advantage of it. They created an incredible picnic lunch with all their favorites and brought blankets to keep warm from the wind.  
  
"I'm pretty sure dad didn't want us going out by ourselves today." Georgie said worriedly. His little brother was always worried about two things: upsetting their father and Bill. Their father was an outgoing and kind man but always strict with his boys. He had more rules about persevering yourself from harm than any other person alive.  
  
"D-dad isn't always right." Bill said defiantly.  
  
"Yes he is. About safety, he is always right." Georgie countered. "You have to be kept safe."  
  
Bill rolled his eyes and smiled at his anxious brother, "Why do you always say that, G-Georgie? I'm the older brother. I'm s-s-supposed to k-keep YOU s-safe."

“Nope, it’s my job.” He said seriously.  
  
His brother hadn't always been like this. He used to be more carefree about life and adventuring. Something happened when he was 6 that changed everything. Bill could never figure out what. All he knew was that his father had a long talk with Georgie about something important. He constantly tried to pry it out of him but Georgie never relented. He was keeping some huge secret to himself, a secret that made Georgie wary of the world. Bill was sad to see him so stressed out all the time. A 10-year-old boy shouldn't have such weighty problems.  
  
They arrived at the gathering of giant rocks that they preferred to eat on top of. It allowed them to see people skating in the ice rink below. Georgie loved observing the little kids learning to skate. They would fall down and cry, but when they successfully skated there was so much exhilaration on their faces, you couldn't help but feel their joy too.  
  
As they sat down to eat, he had the feeling someone was watching him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his senses were heightened. He looked over his shoulder and only saw a group of teens around his age, 16, talking.  
  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about them except they were a really serious bunch. Their heads were huddled together closely like they were plotting. His eyes were drawn to a girl with rich dark skin and several tight cornrows of dyed sun-shine blonde hair. She must have felt him staring because she pulled her gaze from a boy with jet black curly hair to glance at him.  
  
He normally would have looked away embarrassed, but she was so strikingly beautiful, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. She cocked her head to the side in bewilderment and frowned in concern. She said something to the two boys she was with and they glanced over to stare at him too. There was a short boy with brown hair, tan skin, and freckles on his cheeks, whose dark red lips were open a little absently. He did not look pleased at all as he glared at Bill. The boy with curly black hair was revealed to have thick glasses, that magnified an appreciative expression. He said something to the shorter boy who promptly smacked him on the arm. Bill’s face started to heat up from the unexpected attention. They all seemed shocked he was staring at them, as if they meant to be invisible.  
  
Georgie brought him back to the present, “Billy!”  
  
“Huh?!” Bill looked at him apologetically. His sweet brother was giving him an exasperated look.  
  
“I asked if you want a tuna sandwich or roast beef?” Georgie demanded impatiently then he looked over at the girl Bill had been watching. “Or do you just want that pretty girl on a plate?”  
  
“D-don’t be s-silly, Georgie.” He stuttered out, grabbing a roast beef sandwich. He did not stutter from humiliation or nervousness, he simply stuttered from having never outgrown it. His parents had taken him to every speech therapist in Manhattan, but nothing ever worked. One of the therapists suggested he learn French as a way to say words that were harder to get through. Except his dyslexia and ADHD made it challenging to even read English half the time, let alone a foreign language.  
  
“Hey Bill, do you think mom and dad would let us go swimming tomorrow?” Georgie asked while he took a bite of his sandwich. His younger brother and him were obsessed with swimming. They would go even in the winter, determined to beat their best lap records or see who could outlast the other in holding their breath underwater. Bill always won by a landslide.  
  
“I think they will. We should finish our homework probably.” Bill smiled as he ruffled his dirty blonde-haired brother’s head. He always wondered why he didn’t have blonder hair. Everyone said he looked just like his mother, from his dark red locks to his ice blue eyes, virtually no trace of his father could be found in his looks. He was curious if that was why his father ignored him a lot. With a son who looks nothing like him, he must be nothing like him too. Bill tried to not let it bother him, but no boy wants to be told him and his father have nothing in common. Georgie was a perfect mix between his mother and father. Even in personality, Georgie was more outgoing like his dad, while Bill was softer spoken. His demure that of a calm ocean breeze.  
  
Bill loved his brother regardless of their differences. Georgie was a safety net from the harsh world. Constantly there for him and rarely left his side. They were both homeschooled and each other’s best friend. Some might say it is lame to be best friends with your 10-year-old brother but Bill didn’t know anything different. He used to be so isolated from the world before Georgie was born. Suddenly, as long as they were together, his parents would let him go out whenever he wanted. Georgie made everything better.  
  
A chill washed over him, that feeling of being watched was back. He looked around and noted that the group of teens were gone. His eyes then landed on the culprit. It was a man with dark hair and undefined features. If it was possible, which Bill doubted it was, he kept changing. The man had sunglasses on even though it was cloudy, shorts and a t-shirt despite the cold. He wore a thin-lipped expression as he began to walk toward them.  
  
Bill didn’t understand why but as the man got closer it felt like all his deepest fears were coming toward him. Bill knew he did not want to be in the direct path of this stranger. “Georgie, let’s go home.”  
  
Georgie was confused but did not question him as he started to help clean up. Bill tried to go as fast as he could but was halted by the sound of a man’s voice right behind him.  
  
“How have you never been seen before now…” The man said in confusion. Bill and Georgie looked at the strange man. “I would not have recognized you were less than mortal if I had not been told. Even now...I’m not sure.”

Georgie gasped audibly. Bill gave him a confused stare, his eyes were looking at the man in horror.  
  
Bill had no clue what the man was talking about. He grabbed the rest of their stuff, took Georgie’s hand and hurried away.  
  
“You should feel honored to still have your brother!” The man called behind him. “Some of us aren’t so lucky.”  
  
It was weird because Georgie’s reaction was not surprise at seeing the man, it was just pure horror.  
  
“Georgie, wh-who was that?”  
  
“We have to get home.” He said miserably. “I failed.”  
  
“F-failed? F-F-Failed what?”  
  
“Soteria will be so disappointed.”  
  
Bill stopped walking at that. He recognized the name, it was a Greek God. His father had spent an extensive amount of time teaching them about the Greek Gods in homeschool. It was bizarre for Georgie to bring it up at a time like this. “The goddess of s-s-safety?”  
  
“Keep going, Billy!” Georgie pulled on his hand when out of nowhere, he was yanked backward. Bill almost lost his balance as Georgie’s hand left his.  
  
Bill turned around and was faced with a monster he could not explain. The creature went from a giant bird to a leathery bat-like human woman. He would have screamed if his brain was not completely focused on saving Georgie. Bill scrambled to grab him but the creature was already flying into the sky with Georgie in its claws.  
  
“No! L-let him go!” Bill cried helplessly. Georgie was struggling and crying as the creature flew higher and higher into the sky.  
  
"Never!” The creature hissed out. “He must be brought to the underworld at once." If it could talk then it certainly wasn't a bird. Bill was panicking too much to think more on that. He wracked his brain to come up with something to do. None of the rules about safety from his father said anything about giant bird ladies kidnapping your brother into the sky.

He picked up a rock and threw it hard at the creature's face. She screamed and almost dropped Georgie. Bill felt trapped. If he threw another rock and she dropped him, he would not be able to catch him. An overwhelming dread was rapidly taking over. There was nothing he could do.    
  
Suddenly, a bronze arrow went slicing thru the air into the back of the creature. It screeched a horrible sound letting one claw retract from Georgie’s arm. He was dangling dangerously. Bill’s eyes widened in shock as he watched his little brother pull out a bronze knife from his pocket and jam it into the other claw of the creature. It let out a second yell then released Georgie from its clutches.  
  
“BILLY!!!!” Georgie screamed as he fell.  
  
A blur of blonde flashed by and caught Georgie right before he hit the ground. It was the girl from before. They tumbled down a hill and landed in a crouch at the bottom. Bill ran over to them, his heart pounding and mouth agape in shock.  
  
“Are you ok?” The girl asked Georgie as she wiped his tears from his cheeks. He nodded shakily. “Did you see Phobos?” She said him, to which he nodded again. “What does the god of fear want with you?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Georgie whimpered. “He wasn’t supposed to see us. You aren’t supposed to be able to see us.”  
  
Bill grabbed Georgie’s hand and brought him away from the girl. She glanced at Bill like he appeared out of nowhere. He was grateful she saved him, but something about all this felt horribly off. He wasn’t sure he could trust this weird girl.  
  
“T-thank you for saving my brother but what was th-that?!” Bill asked. “What is h-happening?”  
  
The girl gave him that bewildered stare again. As she opened her mouth to answer, a voice broke through. “Did you fucking see that boss ass shot?!”  
  
Bill whipped his head to see the two boys that were with her earlier come rushing toward them.  
  
“You hit the fury but didn’t dissolve her. I count that as a miss.” The shorter boy said teasingly.  
  
“I’d like to see you do better, Eds.”  
  
“Don’t call me Eds, Trashmouth.”  
  
“Don’t call me Trashmouth, cutie.”  
  
“I’m not cute! And you’ll have that nickname for the rest of your fucking life.”  
  
“Then I will keep calling you Eds.”  
  
“Will you two shut up!” The girl growled at them.  
  
“What’s the big deal, Audra? We got the fury to fly away.” Said the boy with the bow and arrows.  
  
“We have a situation.” Her head tilted toward Georgie and him.  
  
“Ah yes, mysterious hot guy and celestial bronze knife-wielding little kid. Excellent technique, by the way, kiddo.”

“Thanks.” Georgie said warily. “You shoot arrows really well.”

“Best in the world! Well, my dad is better I assume. Not that I’ve ever met the guy. Hear he’s kind of a fuck up. Like me!” The boy beamed at Georgie, who let out a breathy laugh. Bill’s brain was trying to decipher a single thing that had just been said.  
  
“Richie!” The smaller boy smacked him for the second time that day. “This is serious! They shouldn’t be able to see us through the mist!”  
  
Georgie squeezed Bill’s hand and he tore his eyes from the strangers to his red-faced brother. “No!” He shouted. “You shouldn’t be able to see us! I was born to protect Billy from you people!”  
  
“We just saved your life, kid.” The boy named Richie said taking a couple steps forward. Bill swung Georgie behind his back ready to take on this arrow throwing guy. “A little respect or offerings would be appreciated. Got any candy on you?”

“What the -” Bill began confused.

“Richie...that’s the creepiest thing you could have asked a child.” Said the girl. She had gotten to her feet and was striding forward. Bill was starting to realize that he would not be able to take on all three of them, if they attacked him.  
  
“At least he’s not offering it to children like that one time.” Eds mumbled.  
  
“How dare you! I am great with kids!”  
  
Bill’s head was pounding from all the confusion. He desperately wanted to get home, but his curiosity about who these people were and what that creature was and who that man had been, won out.  
  
“Who are you p-people?” Bill asked.  
  
They exchanged looks seeming to try and decide who should break the news to him. Bill did not expect the person to answer to be the youngest beside him.  
  
“They are demi-gods, Billy, or half-bloods.” Georgie met Bill’s horrified stare. “And so are we.”  
  
Bill did not say anything immediately then he took a deep breath and didn’t stutter as he said, “WHAT THE FUCK?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment my loves!


	2. II. Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Mythology dictionary is at the bottom

**II**

**Eddie**

Eddie really wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Richie, Audra, and him were assigned to find a 10 year old half-blood today. They had no idea why this particular child was important, just that the interim director of Camp Half-Blood wanted him. Their usual lazy, diet coke drinking godly director, Dionysus, also called Mr. D was off doing some important duty on Mount Olympus. While the kids of Camp Half-Blood were stuck with a director, who did not want to be there even more than Dionysus didn't.

If Eddie was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to be at camp anymore either. The pressure he felt on a daily basis gave him several panic attacks. He had to be the best at everything, not only because he was extremely competitive, but also due to his godly parentage. It was hard when you grew up thinking you were this weak nobody, but it turned out you were a powerful demi-god all along.

Richie, him and their other best friend, Beverly, ran away from home at 7 years old to find Camp Half-Blood. He had spent so much time there, summer and year round, that it was starting to drive him crazy.

Right now, he was standing awkwardly to the side as Audra tried to explain life as a demi-god and about Camp Half-Blood to a guy named Bill, who had magically survived all these years without being eaten by a monster. Eddie couldn't help immediately disliking him.

“I still don’t understand how I can be it and not know?” Bill said.

“I know it’s weird,” Audra assured him. “We have all been through this too. One day everything is normal, the next you have these powers.”

“I don’t have any p-powers! At least that I know of…”

Eddie rolled his eyes and shared a look with Richie, who just smiled bemusedly back.

“Some half-bloods don’t have like literal powers where you can blow up a tree with your mind."

"No one can do that." Audra pointed out.

Richie shrugged unconcernedly. "Or it takes a while for them to show up” 

Bill placed his hands on either side of his head, “I don’t understand any of this…”

“Estúpido idiota del carajo.” Eddie seethed. Richie let out a burst of laughter.

“Excuse me?” Bill said frowning deeply, probably sensing Eddie did not say something kind to him.

“Eddie!” Audra chastised. “We don’t curse at recruits!”

“Does it really count if they don’t understand?” Eddie said innocently.

“YES!” She shook her head up and down so fast that some of her blonde braids fell across her face, which she promptly whipped them away.

“I caught that you c-called me an idiot. Thanks.” Bill replied coldly.

“Ahhhh,” Richie started with glee, “But he called you a ‘stupid fucking idiot’. Much more poetic and in one of the romance languages! But no worries, he says it to me all the time.”

“That how you treat your friends?” Bill said with contempt. Eddie raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to respond but Richie beat him to it.

“We aren’t just friends.” Richie protested. “Eddie and I share an emotional bond that exceeds any common construct of friendship.”

“I’m more confused now.”

“Well you see Billy my man…”

Eddie ignored the rest of Richie’s nonsense as he glared at Bill with contempt. He resented that Bill had gotten to live oblivious to their world for so long. Eddie was one of the biggest targets for monsters, leaving camp for too long was always a risk. He had almost died on more than one occasion and lost plenty of friends along the way. And yet here was this clueless teen who had survived all these years without any harm come to him.

He concluded that Bill must have a secondary godly parent. Not one of the main gods of Olympus or one of the big three (Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon). This was a relief as Eddie did not need any more competition around camp.

It was more disconcerting that no god had claimed Bill. Years ago, the great hero, Percy Jackson, made the gods swear to claim their children by 13. This Bill guy had to be at least 15 or 16.

“Richie, stop talking about your obsession with Eddie! Gods!” Audra’s annoyance broke through his thoughts.

“Audra! I am a son of Apollo. The amount of poetry I have written about my love for Eds is immeasurable...as I have not actually counted how much I’ve written.”

“Shut up, Trashmouth.” Eddie grumbled.

“Listen, I think you will really like our camp!” Audra said kindly. She switched her focus to Georgie, clearly deciding he was more important to get interested. He was after all their mission. “We just need you to come with us and…”

Bill held up his hand to stop her. His expression was grave and breathing getting erratic. He was obviously trying to prevent a full-on freak out with all the new information. Eddie could relate to that feeling very well. “Wait...I just...I am a Half half half Bl-bl-bl-”

“Half-Blood, yes. For the 10th time, you are a fucking Half-Blood. Welcome to a life of literal hell on earth.” Eddie said in frustration. The rage was boiling in his veins at how troublesome this boy was. Audra flashed him a warning glare, so he stopped himself from saying more.

Eddie wasn’t even supposed to come along today. Recruiting was his absolute least favorite activity, the requirement to be patient and obey proper social cues were not his forte.

His buddy, Mike, was meant to be here but he was going on about how the plants in the garden had to be tended to or the camp would be without greens for months. Since Mike was head counselor of the Demeter cabin, he was in charge of assisting in the harvest. Who needed vegetables anyway? He should have been here, not Eddie. Eddie was not calm enough for this sort of job.

He tried to take deep breaths but they were coming out clipped. Richie placed his elbow on Eddie’s shoulder, leaning in close to him in a casual manner. Normally, Eddie would push a person off for using him as a leaning post. He was ridiculed for his height enough without the constant reminder from taller people. However, Richie was his oldest and best friend. He would never push him away.

He could probably sense Eddie’s anxiety and knew his closeness would give him something else to focus his energy. That's a completely normal thing for a friendship, right?

“What my dear Edsy is trying to say is ‘Congratulations! Being a half-blood is an exciting and important life full of adventures and sexy people like me’. You’re going to love it Georgie Porgie and Big Bill.” Richie said with enthusiasm as he gave Bill a wink. Bill looked at the tall, lanky boy with concern and wariness at the new nickname.

Eddie scoffed loudly feeling the usual burning jealousy whenever Richie gave someone new attention. He did not like to admit it, but he feared that Richie would realize how uninteresting and a mess Eddie was and stop wanting to be friends. It didn’t matter how long they had known each other or how often Richie told Eddie he was important to him, his fear remained strong.

It didn’t help that Richie was saying earlier how Bill looked hot, which Richie did all the time. Since he was a son of Apollo, he openly and unashamedly admired beauty whenever he came across it. He claimed on more than one occasion that Eddie was the most breathtaking being he had ever laid eyes on. Eddie usually hit him over the head with his shield and blushed hotter than the pits of Tartarus.

It just annoyed Eddie that Richie approached anything and everything with a carefree attitude. All demi-gods had ADHD but Eddie swore Richie’s was the worst. They lived in a world of monsters and he acted like it was all a constant joke. It was probably why he was so good at recruiting kids, he prided himself on never having lost a recruit.

“Don’t mind Richie. He flirts with anyone on two legs.” Audra said with exasperation. “He’s not even very good at it.”

“My flirting got me a nice date with a dryad once. And even though she looked GOURDgeous, her love was too MULCH for me.”

Eddie let out a laugh at his ridiculousness, “No Richie! No plant puns.”

“But they are so A-PEALING.” He pinched Eddie’s cheek as he said, “And they make you laugh that CUTE-cumber laugh!” Eddie batted his hand away still laughing. Normally, Eddie would have fondly said ‘Beep beep’ to him, a phrase that let Richie know he was being outrageous. Except Richie’s golden brown eyes twinkled with so much mirth, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. They held each other's gaze for longer than it was necessary. Eddie’s cheeks warmed and Richie cleared his throat looking away casually.

“But the real flirting master is our darling Audra.” Richie smirked at her. She blushed glancing at a confused Bill then looking away. “It helps that she has a face sculpted by Praxiteles of Athens and hips that won’t quit.”

“Stop objectifying me, Richie.” Audra said smiling through her scolding.

“Does it really count if I objectify everyone?” Richie said with an identical inflection of Eddie’s statement from earlier.

“Yes!” Eddie, Bill, and Audra said in unison. Georgie let out a giggle then tried to train his face back to serious but was struggling as Richie gave him a goofy smile.

“Anyway,” Audra began seriously, “We really do need you two to come with us. Our current camp director said it is important and -”

“We aren’t going anywhere with you!” Came a burst of anger from Georgie. Eddie gave him a sympathetic look. He must be really scared right now. A bunch of strange kids trying to take him to a camp he had never been. It doesn’t look great.

Usually, they would see how much the mortal parent knew and have a sit down with them about options for their child. Except the interim director was very specific about them not speaking to this child’s parent.

Richie tried to be tactful, “Listen kid, we were given a mission to take you to camp. It’s really nice there, you’ll make a lot of friends…”

“And enemies…” Eddie added thinking about Henry Bowers, who was waiting to beat him at capture the flag when they got back.

“And lovers! It’ll be a blast.” Richie laughed. Eddie felt a familiar tug at his stomach but pushed the feelings down.

“He’s 10.” Bill and Audra said together.

Georgie yanked on Bill’s hand to get him moving. “We need to get home.”

“Wait...Georgie...you kn-knew.” Bill took his hand out of Georgie’s grasp. Not in a harsh way but the little boy’s face become upset.

“Please, Billy.” He begged.

“Why didn’t you t-tell me sooner?” Bill asked gently.

Georgie shook his head, “I can’t tell you that.”

“What about my g-godly parent?”

“I can’t tell you that!”

“It has to be a male god...b-b-because I l-look nothing like dad.” Bill was clearly crushed. Eddie felt his first pang of true sympathy for him. Finding out one of your parents, isn’t actually your parent, must be horrible. None of this could be easy for them. Maybe he was being too hard on Bill.

He recalled when he found out about being a demi-god, his life was flipped upside down. His mother had kept it a secret from him. Then he met Richie and Beverly, who both recognized Eddie’s abilities as otherworldly. They told him about the camp they could all go to in a couple years together. Things at home started to get harder for Eddie when he got kicked out of a third school after an unfortunate incident with a lunch lady on sloppy-joes day. Eddie may have barbecued the serving trays. ON ACCIDENT OF COURSE.

His overprotective mother began isolated him more. He was already angry at her for keeping this huge part of himself a secret, but he was not sure she even knew who his father truly was. When Beverly’s mother passed away and her only option turned into going to camp, Eddie and Richie agreed to run away with her. He knew that if they hadn’t stuck together, they would have certainly died.

“Billy...please…” Georgie said nervously.

“Wh-what can you tell me?” Bill demanded

Georgie struggled with what to say next. Nothing was adding up here, it was time he stepped in.

“Georgie,” Eddie said cautiously. They all stared at him waiting. “Earlier, you said we weren’t supposed to see you. What did you mean?”

“I...I’m supposed to be a protective shield from gods, demi-gods, and your world.”

“Is your godly mother Hecate?” Audra piped in. “She controls the mist.”

Georgie shook his head, “I’m not supposed to tell!”

“Come to camp with us and I promise we will figure this out little guy.” Richie said reassuringly.

“I...I…” Georgie looked between all of them helplessly. “Fine.” He relented.

“Great!” Audra let out a breath of relief. “How’s the sound to you Bill?” Her eyes met his as she tried to charmspeak him into agreeing. Audra was a daughter of Aphrodite and had the power to heavily persuade people. Bill seemed to agree immediately, then he frowned, and shook his head.

Maybe this guy was more powerful than he is letting on.

“No...I n-need pr-pr-proof.” Bill said shakily. “If you want me to c-come. I n-need proof!”

Richie laughed, “I shot an arrow into a fury, how much more proof do you want?”

Eddie patted Richie’s arm, finally something he could do. He took a step forward letting Richie’s elbow slide off his shoulder, “Do you swear to come with us if I give you proof?”

“Eddie...are you sure that’s a good idea?” Audra warned. It was just like her to worry over something he could do in his sleep.

“I am waiting, Bill.” Eddie said quickly.

“Yes!” Bill said.

Eddie took a deep breath and centered himself. The air around the 5 of them started swirling quickly, his bangs whipped across his eyes as he lifted his chin to the sky and channeled dark ominous clouds to float above them. He could feel the electronic buzz coursing through him as the clouds focused on his kinetic energy. Eddie glanced at Bill for a moment to make sure he was paying attention. Bill’s eyes were wide and he was holding Georgie close to his chest.

The clouds made a crackling sound. Eddie’s eyes met Richie’s who was smiling at him with the utmost pride and exhilaration. Eddie raised a hand to the sky and called upon his father’s blessing before allowing the lightning to strike through the air. It came down with a loud CRACK. He let the electricity stay in his fingers before flowing it through his body, redirecting it past his heart to the other arm.

He knew that his entire being was covered in the lightning. The sound crackling and sparking off him. He let it flow around him for show, like electric ribbons spinning in the air. He then raised his hand again and shot the lightning back into the sky with a powerful BANG.

The clouds cleared almost immediately as he came down from the high. His entire being was vibrating off the power that had coursed through him so easily. His eyes met Bill’s terrified icy blue ones.

Bill opened and closed his mouth several times before gulping, then said, “So you are…”

“I am Eddie Kaspbrak, son of Zeus, King of Olympus. God of sky, thunder, and lightning.” Even his voice gave off an unexpected echo. 

Bill and Georgie stared in complete shock. Then a familiar big hand fell on Eddie’s shoulder giving it a squeeze as Richie said in his ear, “Did you hear the latest storm report? They changed the forecast to sexy.”

Eddie couldn’t help a grin as he said, “Beep beep, Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shannon cranking out the second chapter in less than a week?! UNHEARD OF! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Greek Mythology Dictionary:
> 
> Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure.
> 
> Apollo is the Greek god of the sun, light, healing, disease, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge and prophecy.
> 
> Charmspeaking is a rare type of hypnotism ability that chosen children of Aphrodite
> 
> Hecate is the daughter of the Titans Perses and Asteria. She is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, and ghosts. Also, goddess of the Mist.
> 
> Praxiteles of Athens is famous for sculpting Aphrodite of Knidos.
> 
> Tartarus is the darkest and deepest area of Hades' realm, known as the Underworld, where the gods imprison their enemies. Tartarus is also the primordial Greek god of the abyss.
> 
> The Mist twists a mortal's sight from seeing monsters, gods, Titans, and various other mythical creatures and supernatural occurrences by replacing them with things the mortal mind knows about and can comprehend.
> 
> Zeus is the Greek god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor, and justice. He is the King of Olympus, the youngest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera.


	3. III. Audra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greek Mythology dictionary is at the bottom

Audra had truly messed up today. This was exactly why she did not want to be in charge of the mission. She knew it would go horribly wrong.

It did not help that Eddie and Richie were recruiting with her. Don’t get her wrong, she would die for both of them, they were incredible friends. However, Eddie was practically socially inept when it came to strangers and Richie always riled him up. They could be unbearable to be around. It was even worse today because Eddie did not seem to care for Bill at all. Usually, he was at least polite, if not a little distant, but he was cursing at him in Spanish and being weirdly aggressive. Then again, her friend was always a fairly aggressive person. Too much power compacted into such a small guy.  

She was going to kill Mike for bailing when they got back to camp. Richie and Mike would've made a much better recruitment team. That vegan flower child farmer was going to get an earful of Audra rage.

Bill had not said a word since Eddie’s lightning demonstration. He held Georgie’s hand firmly as he walked beside Audra. She kept stealing glances at him to see if he was ok. His hair had flattened back down from the wind and his icy blue eyes were clearly troubled.

“This is my car.” Audra pointed at where she had done a sloppy parking job.

“This?!” Bill said in amazement, his eyes expanding in disbelief. “It’s a..por-por-“

“Porsche Panamera Turbo.” Eddie finished. Audra peeked over at Bill wondering how he felt that Eddie had finished his sentence. She knew it must be challenging having a stutter, with people always speaking for you. He didn’t seem bothered at the moment as he admired the slick black car.

“You can ride shotgun, Bill. There are buttons on my console I’ve never even used.” Bill glanced at Georgie, who seemed wary of his brother not being beside him.

“Come on Georgie Porgie!” Richie said excitedly. “You can sit between Eddie and I. We can annoy Eds together.”

“I did not agree to be annoyed,” Eddie looked at Georgie with seriousness. “We should form an alliance and annoy Richie.” Then he winked and Georgie giggled. Bill visibly relaxed at hearing his brother’s laugh.

Richie smirked at the challenge, “I would love to see you try breeze boy!”

Richie opened the door, Georgie climbed into the middle seat and Eddie followed him rolling his eyes at Richie as he made a low bow saying, “After you my liege.” He closed the door and went around to the street side to hop in.

Audra smiled, appreciating how easily Richie could defuse tension and wished she had half his ability to charm any human immediately. He would make a much better child of Aphrodite. She walked to the driver’s side as Bill got in the passenger seat.

“Wow…” Bill whispered as he felt the leather interior and ran his fingers over the console. He pressed the seat heater button and adjusted the seat for fun.

“Thanks for trusting us Bill.” Audra said.

“Oh, I d-don’t. But Eddie scares me enough to listen.” Bill laughed nervously.

“No need to be scared of Eds!” Richie reassured.

“Don’t call me Eds.” He grumbled.

“Underneath his small form is a tough exterior you just have to penetrate HARD.” Richie emphasized the last word with an exaggerated moan. Audra heard a yelp that obviously indicated Eddie had punched Richie. Georgie was laughing at them.

Bill’s eye caught her New York Giants player bobblehead stuck to the dash. “Are you a Giants fan?!” He asked excitedly.

“No.” Audra grinned starting the car with a loud ‘vroom’. She backed out of the spot and drove away.

“She just has a bobblehead of the worst quarterback in history on her dash for shits and giggles.” Richie insulted.

“You watch your tongue, Dallas Cowboys fan!” Audra warned.

“Gross. Fuck the Cowboys.” Bill said immediately.

“Thems fightin words! Don't mess with Texas!” Richie said in a heavy slow southern drawl that made Georgie giggle beside him.

“Richie and I are from Texas,” Eddie explained. “Brainwashed since birth to love one team even if I don’t care for football.”

“I don’t like it either.” Georgie said. “It’s too violent.”

“Exactly!" Eddie agreed. "Why be violent for the sake of being violent?”

“Unrelatable content, Eds. Also, you hit me all the time! That is violent.”

“Yeah, because you're a _cabrón_.”

Richie laughed, "Yeah, but I'm your asshole."

“I am not even from New York but I have to love the Giants.” Audra sighed.

“Why?” Bill asked.

She bit her lip preparing for the inevitable reaction Bill was sure to give. “My dad is the quarterback.”

“Your dad...is…” Bill viewed the bobblehead as the knowledge sunk in. “...Camden Phillips. Holy crap.”

Audra was used to this reaction when people found out who her father was. She did not mind it but never knew how to continue the conversation. Thankfully, Richie was there to help. “Are you a big Giants fan?” He asked.

“Yeah, Billy and Mom have season passes.” Georgie chimed in. “He once stalked Mr. Phillips to his house! Well, your house I guess.” Richie and Eddie laughed. Audra knew she was blushing.

“Georgie!” Bill said horrified. “I was 11 and I d-didn’t go past the gate. I got in so much tr-tr-trouble for going off by myself.”

“That’s so funny.” Audra said smiling. She used to love her dad’s house. The vastness made hiding from others easier. She could pretend to be the only person there so easily, despite the loneliness. “I stopped living with dad a couple years ago.”

“Why?” Bill said immediately, poking the bobblehead of her father.

Audra gripped the steering wheel more firmly as they continued the drive to camp. She didn’t enjoy talking about the more unpleasant parts of her father. She worshipped the ground he walked on as he was the most important person in her life. But he was a mortal who made mistakes. One of those being her.

Bill must have noticed her hesitancy and mood shift as his eyes watched her carefully. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my b-b-business.”

“No, it’s fine.” She considered how to answer. She made eye contact with Eddie through the rearview mirror and he gave her an encouraging smile. “Um…well, my dad is married with two kids a year older than me. He fell in love with my mom and she dropped me on his doorstep then left forever like most gods do.”

Audra waited for the detached apology she usually got from strangers who learned her story. Bill sighed heavily. “That must have been hard.”

Her heart clenched at the genuine sympathy his voice gave off. She appreciated his answer more than she could say. “It was…” She continued. “I lived there until I was 13. Then I was seeing my dad a lot less and his wife, my stepmom, hates me. She tried to treat me as one of her own for the cameras and public, but it was too hard. We would fight all the time.”

Audra could remember the different ways her stepmom would treat her. She adopted her to keep up appearances but never got to know Audra. The woman blamed so much of her marital problems on her being born that it ended up being too much. When her godly mother claimed her at 13 and she was recruited to camp, she never looked back. She still got dinner with her father once a week.

“Who’s your godly mom?” Georgie asked softly.

“Aphrodite, goddess of love.” Nothing brought her more annoyance than of all the godly parents she had to have, it was the one focused on love.

“Wow.” Bill surveyed her up and down with admiration.

“What? Don’t believe it?”

“No, I do. It explains why you are so beauti-” Bill stopped himself embarrassed.

“You can say it, Big Bill.” Richie brought his arms around the headrest of her seat and poked her cheeks with his thin fingers. “Audra is a 57-yard Touchdown with 2 seconds to go in the 4th quarter.”

“Beep Beep, Richie.” Audra laughed batting away his annoying hands.

He retracted his hands. “What?! Come on. That was barely hitting on you.”

“Um...aren’t all d-d-demigods related through your parents though?” Bill said confused. “Isn’t it kind of...inces-t-tuous to hit on Audra?”

Audra gave Bill an expression of absolute horror, “No! Of course not!”

“What the fuck do you take me for Bill?!” Richie shouted in disgust.

“The godly side of your family doesn’t count.” Eddie said like Bill was the biggest idiot on the planet. “Gods don’t have DNA to pass on. You know cause they are GODS.”

Audra bit her tongue to stop from telling him to be nice. She was not a confrontational person and had learned from past experience that Eddie was a cutthroat.

Richie piped up, “That being said, a demigod would never date someone who had the same godly parent. I wouldn’t date anyone from the Apollo cabin as they are my literal siblings, but Eds is free game since he’s a son of Zeus and not related to me genetically and such.”

“‘Free game’ would imply you had a chance with me.” Eddie shot back.

“It’s true. You are way too out of my league.” Eddie snorted at Richie’s reply. Then he started singing,

“ _Cause he's so highhhhhhh_

_High above me, he's so lovely_

_He's so highhhhhh_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite…”_

“RICHIE!” Audra and Eddie shouted at him. She could see Eddie trying not to smile. She, however, did not find it funny. “Let’s not compare Eddie to my mother, thanks.”

Bill turned his head smiling at Richie. “You’ve got a nice voice, R-richie.”

“Why thank you kindly, Billy boy!” Richie said with an old-timey accent. “Son of the god of music! Eddie and I sing love duets together.”

“Shut up, Trashmouth!” Eddie said mortified. “No one needs to know that!” Audra wanted to tell them to just date already but that might bring on a fight. They were so close and perfect for each other, but nothing more serious ever happened between them.

“I can’t s-sing for shit.” Bill laughed.

“One of Billy’s speech therapists made him sing to get rid of his stutter. It was so horrible. Sorry, bro.”

“Nu-no, it’s true. I hated d-doing it.” Bill glanced out the window at the passing apartment complexes. “So where is the camp?”

“Long Island Sound.” Audra replied.

“Um...that’s just a tidal estuary lying b-between the eastern shores of B-Bronx County.” Bill said. “How will we get there?”

“The camp is hidden by mortal eyes.” Eddie said. “Don’t worry, we obviously know how to get to the place we’ve lived at for years,  _sabelotodo_.” Audra was not sure what that word meant but had a feeling he was calling Bill a 'know-it-all'.

“He was just asking a question, Eddie,” Richie said. Audra looked back to see Richie's arm behind Georgie's head, his hand touching the side of Eddie's face and he gazed at him gently. Eddie stared back a little guilty, cheeks reddening. She felt she was intruding on a private moment. “He is allowed to do that as we are kinda kidnapping him.”

Eddie huffed out, “If we were kidnapping him, we wouldn’t say where we were going. Otherwise, we would be horrible at our job.” Richie let his hand fall to Eddie's shoulder squeezing it gently.

“You all kind of already are.” Georgie sassed. Audra grinned, already loving this kid and his quick-witted personality.

“So, ya know a lot about ocean stuff, Big Bill?” Richie changed the topic easily, which Audra was grateful for. “You mentioned a tidal estua-whatsit. Maybe your dad is a minor sea god? Do you have any powers affiliated with the sea?”

“Bill doesn’t have any powers!” Georgie practically shouted. Audra and Bill shared a quick look, his pale cheeks heating up.

“He’s right.” Bill said dejectedly. “I c-can only hold my br-br-breath a long time underwater. That’s it. No lightning.”

Eddie and Audra’s eyes met in the rear view mirror again. His narrowed the way they do when he is having deep, contemplative opinions. He did not share any of them aloud for the moment.

The two hour ride out of the City was excruciating. Audra and Bill did not say much more to each other. If she was being honest, she had no idea what to say to him. In her mind, he was a surprise in the mission to get Georgie. And Audra was never keen on surprises. They only ever led to tragedy for heroes. Not that she is saying she was a hero, but demigods had the worst luck on the planet.

Richie and Eddie continued to bicker in the back, entertaining Georgie endlessly. He was the real mystery. This boy was so powerful that he had created a type of shield over him and Bill for years. At least, that’s what she assumed. It was the only way Bill could have survived for so long without being attacked or being recruited or even found by his godly parent. It was all very suspicious. Audra hoped the camp director would have more answers.

As they were making their way through more wooded hills, Bill interrupted the calm silence between them. “What is that?” Audra realized he was staring at the side mirror. She focused on her own and could see dust gathered around some big mass.

Something was coming toward them running faster and faster. It resembled the stampede from the movie _Lion King_. Audra squinted trying to figure out if she had ever seen creatures like those before. She could only describe them as dark black buffalo. She was never good at remembering the different monsters in greek mythology stories. In fact, she had a terrible memory. Which prevented her from being allowed on missions and quests. If you cannot identify what is attacking you, then you are a danger to your group.

Eddie and Richie had taken their seat belts off and were on their knees looking out the back window at the creatures coming steadily closer. Georgie tried to join them, but Richie put his hand on his shoulder to make him stay.

“Eddie?” She said indicating that he should answer.

“Oh no…” Eddie gasped. He grabbed Richie’s shirt and made him turn back around. “Richie! Stop staring at it. Audra!”

“What?! What is it Eddie?”

“Time to test that 550 horsepower because we are being followed by catoblepas.” Eddie said darkly. Richie and Eddie rebuckled their seat belts.

“Oh shit.” Richie groaned. “Who sent them after us?”

“It has to be Phobos.” Eddie said. Audra looked back to see him worrying his lip. “He has been murderous since his brother, Deimos, went missing.”

“What do the gods of fear and terror want?” Bill said as he grabbed the car handle. Audra thought it was weird that Bill seemed to know a lot about Greek Mythology. How could he not know he was a half-blood?

“Short version is that Phobos is trying to find his brother by striking fear into every demi-god he can.” Audra explained quickly. “FUCK!” Audra swerved the car before a catoblepas could slam into them. They were coming in fast.

Richie continued for her, “He wants us to start a quest to find his brother but ya know...none of us are too thrilled at the prospect.”

Audra swerved down a narrow road, past farmhouses. She stepped on the gas and everyone in the car yelled from their backs hitting the seats. The catoblepas were coming closer and closer the stampede of their hooves getting louder

“Don’t look them in the eyes! They can turn people to stone.” Eddie informed them.

“Audra! What if we don’t get to camp?” Richie shouted.

“Well...I...I don’t…” She felt lost as the realization that she was failing this mission consumed her.

“We fight of course.” Eddie’s assertive leader voice rang through the car. A rush of relief coursed through her. He refused to lead missions or quests ever since a horrible quest he led a couple years ago failed. But if he wanted to take over this one, she would not be stopping him.

“We try to get the car as close to camp as possible, then we - ” His instructions were cut off as the back of the car was hit by a powerful force. Audra immediately shot her hand in front of Bill to protect him.

She placed her hand back on the wheel and floored the car again. “We are almost there, once we see the lake it’ll be fine.”

Another slam came and Georgie yelped in pain. She turned around to see if he was ok, taking her eyes off the road for a second too long.

“Audra!” Eddie screeched. “THE LAKE!”

Audra looked forward just before the car flew directly into the water. The velocity of the car and weight made it sink quickly. Someone opened the door and water came in. Audra took a huge breath before she submerged. She tried to keep her eyes open to find a way out but the water was dark. She pulled desperately at her seatbelt except it was no use. Her senses were giving out on her. Her vision going blurry. Then everything went black.

* * *

Audra awoke coughing horribly. She was somehow still in her car. Her whole body was wet, shivering from shock. Blonde braids covering her face, she pushed them away dazedly. 

“A-Audra? Are yuh-you ok?” Came a familiar voice.

“My dad’s going to kill me for damaging the car.” She said miserably. “What happened, Bill?”

“I don’t know...but the c-car and water and I…”

“Bill projected the water out of the car!”

“After you stupidly opened the door!” Eddie cried. She saw that the car was floating like a boat.

“Holy shit.” Richie said in shock. “No way.”

She turned toward Bill to see that his clothes and hair were completely dry. If Bill was able to force the water out of the car, prevent it from sinking, and was now floating it, that could only mean one thing.

“Your parent must be…” But Audra did not have to finish because above Bill’s head was a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

“P-poseidon.” Bill finished staring up at the fading symbol.

Audra was speechless. No child of Poseidon had shown up since Percy Jackson. She almost couldn’t believe it.

She opened her mouth about to say something but it got drowned over Eddie as he yelled, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT AUDRA!  
> Also, writing Eddie and Richie through the eyes of others gives me life.
> 
> Richie sings "She's So High" by Tal Bachman   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ElORM9O-0U
> 
> Thank you to my Spanish speaking friend, Monse for giving me Eddie Spanish insults.  
> Cabrón - Asshole  
> Sabelotodo - Smarty
> 
> Greek Mythology Dictionary:  
> Aphrodite - the Greek goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure.  
> Apollo - the Greek god of the sun, light, healing, disease, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge and prophecy.  
> Catoblepas - has the body of a cape buffalo. Its head is always pointing downwards due to its head being heavy. Its stare or breath could either turn people into stone, or kill them.  
> Deimos - the god of terror, son of Ares and Aphrodite, and the twin brother of Phobos  
> Phobos - the god of fear, son of Ares and Aphrodite, and the twin brother of Deimos  
> Poseidon - the Greek God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes, Destruction, Droughts, Floods and Storms. He is the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three.  
> Zeus - the Greek god of the sky, weather, air, lightning, honor, and justice. He is the King of Olympus, the youngest son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, and the husband of the goddess Hera.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
